Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)
Summary Hanzo Hasashi (波佐志半藏), mostly known as Scorpion (全蠍人, "Full Scorpion Man"), is a resurrected ninja in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is one of the very few original characters, debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game. He holds the unique distinction, along with Raiden and Sub-Zero (in one form or another), of appearing in every generation of Mortal Kombat games as a playable character. It is known that his father, a former member of the Shirai Ryu, forbade his son from joining the clan, as he did not wish for his son to live the life of an assassin. However, Hanzo joined in spite of his father's wishes in order to provide his wife and son with a comfortable life. Now Scorpion is a hell-spawned spectre, inexorably seeking vengeance against those responsible for the destruction of his clan and the death of his own family. Despite his malevolent appearance, he is not inherently evil. He joins the forces of evil when promised a means of resurrecting his clan on Earth, or the chance to inflict his wrath against those who butchered them. Scorpion has also (indirectly) assisted the game's protagonists to fulfill these motives. Scorpion is perceived by fans as the title's foremost anti-hero. He undertakes actions that benefit the forces of good, albeit in his own gruesome and vigilante manner. His attitude, appearance and self-reliance have all contributed to his popularity. Compared to the purely virtuous "good guys", and the diabolically evil "bad guys", Scorpion's moral neutrality is unique. Although he is featured alongside the forces of evil in the opening scene of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, he remains neutral due to his fierce hatred of Quan Chi. Scorpion appears human when masked, though this is merely an illusion. Only his skull remains when in his true form, sometimes ablaze. However, he can fully regain his human appearance if he conquers his own demons. Scorpion's most popular and recognized skill is his famous spear attack, which is used to draw an opponent toward him. This attack will also stun the opponent for a short amount of time. Scorpion will shout, "Get over here!" or "Come here!", while executing this technique. Although Scorpion is often strict and wrathful, at times he shows a caring side and is very honorable. In the original timeline, when he discovers the Sub-Zero in the second tournament isn't Bi-Han and in fact his more merciful brother, Scorpion vows to protect Kuai Liang instead for killing his kin. In the second timeline, Scorpion truly intended to spare the first Sub-Zero in exchange for the resurrection of his clan, but Quan Chi prevented this. Most notably, in the Mortal Kombat X Comic, it's shown he took in victims and survivors of the Netherrealm War into his iteration of the Shirai Ryu to now protect Earthrealm while also raising Takeda Takahashi. During this time, he treated Takeda like his own son, such as when he comforts Takeda after Fox's death. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Scorpion/Hanzo Hasashi Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: 47 (immortal) Classification: Human (was resurrect by Raiden to his human self), Wraith/Undead Ninja (can change into his Scorpion persona), Champion of the Elder Gods Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, can change between his Scorpion persona or his human persona (still retains Scorpion's powers), Expert Martial Artist, Skilled Swordsman, Fire Manipulation and Control, capable of Summoning a fire clone to assist him, Immortality (Mix of types 2 and 7), Teleportation, Summoning, can open portals to the Netherrealm (can be used in conjunction with a large skeletal hand to drag the opposition down there by force), Immune to fire Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (defeated Kung Lao, Cyrax, Nightwolf and Sektor in MK9 and killed Quan Chi in MKX, defeated Raiden and was prepared to kill the thunder god in MKX Comic), City Block level as has been demonstrated (was able to manipulate lava from large volcanoes in Shaolin Monks) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reflexes/reactions Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Class MJ Durability: Small Building level+ (can keep returning from hell some time after his body is destroyed) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several tens of meters with his spear Standard Equipment: A spear that is attached to a rope or metal chain, and his two swords Intelligence: Above average; skilled fighter and is the mentor of Takeda Weaknesses: He must be in the Netherrealm to be at his strongest. He can't be permanently destroyed except by throwing him into a soulnado which was basically a portal to heaven due to him being a specter, and he will just be reborn in the Netherrealm. He can die, but will come back from hell, basically. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Bloody Spear:' Scorpion’s signature move. Sending out a rope or metal chain with a tipped Kunai at the end, it impales itself into the victim's chest, allowing Scorpion to pull him or her through the air towards him for a free hit, as well as cause a small bit of damage. This move often follows the words, "GET OVER HERE!" or "COME HERE!". *'''-Flame Spear:' Scorpion launches two spears at the same time, both covered in hellfire, and is armoured while launching the two spears. It also executes slightly faster. '-Hellfire Punch:' Teleporting behind his opponent, he connects with a punch, could be upgraded so as to leave behind a burst of fire when he vanishes. He can also perform it in the air. Also he has a variation without teleport, going forward to the opponent instead of attacking them in their back. *'-Flameport:' It adds a flaming uppercut after he hits the opponent. '-Leg Takedown:' Scorpion trips his opponent with a leg scissor takedown. *'-Takeout:' It does more damage and grabs the opponent's legs faster. '''Air Throw:' Scorpion throws his opponent to the ground while in the air. '-Fire Breath:' Removing his mask to show his flaming skull, Scorpion spews fire on his opponent. '-Hellfire / Demon Fire:' Scorpion summons the fires of Hell to burn his opponent from underneath. The fire burns his victim badly, unless they can escape. *'''-Hell Fire:' It has a wider area. '-Flaming Backflip Kick:' Scorpion performs a backflip kick followed by a trail of fire. '-Inner Flames:' Scorpion creates flames of hellfire all around his body that damages anyone who comes into direct contact with him, even during a special move. '-Scorpion Sting:' Scorpion teleports underneath some flames and re-appears behind his opponent, punching them in the groin before punching them again in the side of the face, breaking their skull and knocking them down. He walks over and stamps on their chest, cracking and breaking their ribs. '-From Hell:' Scorpion flies towards the opponent & grabs them. Firstly, he delivers a knee to the jaw, thus breaking it & sending them flying, next, he fires one spear into the opponent's abdomen and the second one his opponent's skull, fracturing it. Lastly, he violently pulls back, sending his foe headfirst into the ground, breaking their neck. Others '''Notable Victories:' Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Zuko Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Game Characters Category:Ninja Category:Humans Category:Undeads Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsmen Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjas